


Starlight

by wetcement



Series: Light - Daisuga fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, suga is a little shit, wingman sawamura daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetcement/pseuds/wetcement
Summary: No mater how much it pains him Daichi will always be wingman for Suga if he asks.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Light - Daisuga fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834336
Kudos: 68





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> i'm the first to admit that the "light" theme in this one is as weak as a baby's kneecaps (non-existent) but i tried ok? and it's cute.

“Come on Dai! It’ll be fun! I promise!” Suga leaned against Daichi’s doorway in the apartment they shared.

“That’s what you said last time.” Daichi said looking up from his book. 

“And we had fun last time!”

“You drank so much I practically had to carry you home.” Daichi deadpanned. “Thank god Asahi found us or I might not have made it.”

“Right! Fun!” Suga grinned at him. Daichi sighed and turned back to his law text book. “Okay, I promise I won’t overserve myself this time. Please Dai! Theta parties are always really great and I need my wingman.” The word stung Daichi but he turned back to Suga without showing it.

“Promise I won’t have to carry you home?”

“Cross my heart.” Suga said looking him in the eye and making an X over his chest.

Daichi sighed. “Fine. Go get ready.”

The smile on Suga’s face could have dimmed the sun.

Suga wasn’t gonna mess it up this time. Every time he went out with Daichi as his wingman he still ended up without a connection and it wasn’t like Daichi wasn’t trying. Suga was just… particular.

Not tonight though. He would get it right tonight.

They heard the music from frat house before they even came around the corner. Daichi remembers when Suga had started dragging him to parties and how nervous it made him (not that he’d ever admit it) but now he was used to them. He and Suga would go in, get a beer, see if they knew anyone, and then Daichi would start pointing out guys or nudging them Suga’s way. 

It hurt, but he would do it.

What always confused him, and irritated him slightly if he was being honest, was that Suga was extremely picky about guys. He always had a reason for not going out with them after talking to them for five minutes. He had even asked Suga, multiple times, what he was looking for only to get a vague answer and a subject change. Sometimes Daichi wondered if it was just some kind of entertainment for Suga.

He still played along. He always would.

“Over there by the couch in the red shirt.” Daichi said to Suga, bending a little so his mouth was a few inches from Suga’s ear, the music making communication a much closer ordeal. Daichi knew him from his adolescent psych class and had a very solid feeling that he was gay… or maybe bi. Either way there was potential. He was cute too.

Suga shrugged and walked over to him. Daichi watched them for a few minutes before he turned away, deciding to try and find Noya or Tanaka. He would always be Suga’s wingman but he didn’t have to torture himself by watching Suga talk to other guys.

Five minutes later Suga appeared at his elbow in the kitchen.

“What happened?” Daichi asked, the music quieter outside of the living room but not by much. He watched Suga shrug.

“Not tall enough.”

“He was your height!”

Suga just shrugged again, refilling his cup from the keg.

“Ok how about him?” Daichi said pointing out a guy playing beerpong at the dining room table. He was taller. Suga immediately scrunched up his nose.

“Don’t like his hair.” Suga said. Daichi had to admit he had a pretty weird dye job.

“Fair.” Daichi said. They left the kitchen and went out onto the back porch where another set of speakers was playing different music. Daichi looked around and spotted a guy who had been in his biology class last year.

“Ok, five o’clock in the blue shirt. He’s super nice, I think you’ll like him.”

Suga nodded and pushed off the railing, going down the three steps into the yard and walking right up to the guy. Daichi wished he had that kind of confidence, but he couldn’t even muster enough courage to admit to Suga, whom he had known for _years,_ that he had feelings for him.

“Daichi!” he turned to see Noya, Tanaka and Asahi had claimed the beerpong table. “Come on!” Daichi smiled and ducked back into the house, grateful for the distraction before he drowned in his own feelings.

Halfway through the game Suga was back at his side.

“Let me guess, his name is too weird…” Daichi said sarcastically before tossing another ball, hitting the rim of a cup and nearly hitting Noya in the forehead.

“No… actually I don’t remember his name.”

“It’s Hayato.”

“Island” Tanaka called and tossed the ball, sinking it. Asahi took away the cup and the second one Tanaka pointed at and both he and Daichi took two swigs of beer.

“He’s too skinny… and his eyes bothered me.” Suga said.

“You’re impossible!” Daichi said exasperated, tossing his ball after Asahi, bouncing it off the table this time.

“Maybe it’s just not my night.” Suga shrugged.

Tanaka sank the Ping-Pong ball in the last cup and let out a triumphant yell. Daichi and Asahi drained their cups.

“You wanna call it?” Daichi asked, turning to Suga. Suga shrugged before nodding. They waved at the other three and headed out the front door, the cool night air a welcome difference from the overheated inside of the house.

As they walked down the block and the music faded Daichi noticed Suga lagging behind him, looking up at the sky.

“Don’t tell me you drank too much.” Daichi moaned at him.

“No!” Suga said, surprised, looking back at Daichi. “I’m fine! It’s just a nice night, the stars are out.” Daichi looked up at the sky. Suga was right, the stars were bright tonight. “Come on.” He heard Suga say and felt a tug on his sleeve. He followed Suga across the street and into a little park. He watched as Suga picked a spot on the grass and laid down, arms behind his head. Daichi sat down next to him.

Suga was amazing. At least Daichi thought so. He couldn’t understand why Suga was having such a hard time getting a boyfriend. It was so strange. One of the guys he had tried to set Suga up with even found Daichi the next day to see if Suga had said anything. The guy was smitten with him and Suga had just blown him off. He was always so nice with people but for some reason he hardly gave guys a chance when it came to dating.

Daichi had to figure this out.

“Sorry you struck out again.” Daichi ventured.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I really thought you and Hayato would hit it off! And what did you mean ‘his eyes bothered you’.”

“Not the right color.”

“His eyes have to be a certain color?”

“No… not… they were cold, okay! They weren’t warm.”

“Warm.” Daichi deadpanned.

“Yes, warm.”

“Okay… and what else was wrong with him… he was too skinny?”

“Right.” Suga nodded, still staring up at the sky.

“Okay so do I have to know their weight now?”

“No, he didn’t have the right build!”

“And what’s the right build?”

“I don’t know… like yours.” Suga said quietly.

“Like mine? You mean… athletic?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Ok… Athletic, warm eyes, what else did you have a problem with tonight?” Daichi mused. He felt Suga hit him in the leg. “Oh! The beer pong guy. You didn’t like his hair. What hair am I to look for, my liege.” He said smiling over at Suga. Suga hit him again before covering his face as he laughed. “Not green!”

“Oh, that really narrows it down.” Daichi complained.

“Dark brown.” Suga said quieter, hands still over his face.

“Dark brown…” Daichi said, hand absently coming up to smooth over his own hair. “Athletic build, warm eyes, brown hair. What was the issue with the first guy?”

“He was too short… and I didn’t like his name.”

“Seriously?”

“It was weird, I don’t remember it.”

“OK… so you need a giant with an extremely normal name.”

“Not a giant!”

“Okay how tall?”

“How tall are you?”

“Almost 177.”

“Ok then 177.” Suga said, hands now down at his sides but eyes fixed on the stars.

“So, my height.” As soon as the words left his mouth it hit him. Dark brown hair, 177cm, athletic, warm eyes… Daichi went quiet, looking down at Suga.

“Suga… What kind of name would you call normal?” Suga sat up and turned so he was facing Daichi.

“Daichi is a pretty normal name.” He said, small smirk on his lips. Everything clicked into place.

“Daichi.” He said his own name. “A guy named Daichi with brown hair who’s my height and athletic and has “warm eyes”, not sure where I’m gonna find someone like that.” He said sarcastically.

“Have you checked the closet? I think he might be in there.” Suga’s reply was so quick it made Daichi bark with laughter.

“You think?”

“Mm-hmm.” Suga said quietly before leaning in and kissing Daichi softly on the lips. Daichi pressed back before leaning away. “You really are a horrible wingman, how long does it take to find yourself?! Seriously, Daichi, I…” Daichi kissed him again before leaning back.

“Let’s go home.” Daichi said, standing up and offering Suga his hand. He swore he could see the starlight reflected in Suga’s eyes. He pulled him up but didn’t let go of his hand as they walked down the sidewalks towards their apartment.


End file.
